


Sculpted by God

by monsteur



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, non-beta'd we die like men, number neighbor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsteur/pseuds/monsteur
Summary: In which your friend convinces you to get a gym membership with them, and you think your number neighbor would appreciate the new personal trainer’s ass on leg day. What you didn’t expect was for him to appreciate it in an entirely different way and that you’d get a photo of yourself in return.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Sculpted by God

**Author's Note:**

> this piece is dedicated to my fellow beelzebub stan lia. i literally haven’t written anything since 2014 and this is my first attempt at fluff and writing beel please spare me,,, also this is inspired by this bakugo x female reader fic (https://myherowritings.tumblr.com/post/188804238162/all-that-ass) which y’all should go read too!! anyway without further ado, enjoy whatever this is, and please leave constructive criticism if you can! thank you in advance!

Disgruntled by your best friend forcing you to get a gym membership with them, you drag your feet as you enter the establishment with resignation etched across your features. Your friend all but sends you a beaming smile over their shoulder.

“Come on (Y/N)! I promise you’ll come out a more happier camper once you work off some steam!”

You rolled your eyes. “Why must you subject me to such torture?” you asked, sighing as you both make your way to the ellipticals.

“Well, I know studying for finals have really taken a toll on you, and what out there better than crushing your stress while burning some calories before gaining even more at your family’s barbecue later on?” they replied, the scheming glint in their eye not eluding your attention. You narrowed your own pair of (E/C) hues.

“Out with it. I know that look in your eye. You have something up your sleeve.”

Your friend raised a hand to their chest in mock shock, not doing a very convincing job of keeping up a shocked expression. In a second’s heartbeat, it had morphed into one of surreptitious glee as their gaze shifted over to the other side of the room. Yours followed only to bear witness to the backside of a redhead doing squats with someone.

A gasp hitched in your throat.

That was some ass he had on him.

Your hands almost itched to knead said ass through your fingers; it was an ass worthy of being worshipped as far as you were concerned.

It was nearly painful when you had to tear your vision away from such a glorious sight when your friend brought up a hand to your jaw to close your gaping mouth.

“You’re staring. And you’ll catch flies like that if you don’t shut your trap,” they bluntly pointed out, shaking their head with a small smile playing amongst their lips before they continued, “he’s a personal trainer. A new one at that.” You stared at your friend.

“Were you plotting to have me conveniently walk into him only to spill my hydroflask all over him just so I could see through his muscle tee or something like that?”

“Yeah, maybe he’ll offer you some scrunchies to flaunt on your wrist to officially jumpstart your career as a vsco girl.” your friend snorted. You crossed your arms indignantly, clearly not pleased with your friend’s words. “Hey, those hydroflasks are mighty durable and good at what they do! That doesn’t make me a damn up-and-coming vsco girl,” you cried.

They guffawed. “It’s totally not as if I won’t get the same results with my Contigo bottle. Anyways we’re getting off track here. Bottom-line is, you like redheads, he’s a redhead, and you’re on the hunt for some poor soul to call your ‘boo’.” Lightly punching your friend on the upper arm, you turned back to look at the man. He was still performing his squats, oblivious to all the staring you and your friend was doing and you suddenly wondered if your number neighbor you deemed ‘Beelzebestie’ would appreciate a nice helping of toned ass as soon as he opened up your messages. Besides, you knew he had an attraction to more than a singular gender.

Fuck it. Maybe it’ll make his day.

With your friend’s attention on their duffel bag to fish out the aforementioned Contigo bottle as they rambled about how exactly they planned to get the two of you to talk, you whipped out your phone to sneak a zoomed-in photo before your friend could say anything about it.

  


**Y/N:** _Attachment: 1 Image_

  


**Y/N:** LOOJ

  


**Y/N:** LOOJ

  


**Y/N:** LOOK* JFC

  


**Y/N:** THIS IS PRIME BOOTY BEELZEBESTIE

  


**Y/N:** DARE I SAY SCULPTED BY GOD HIMSELF

  


**Y/N:** SHSHDKFJJSGHDKS I’M NOT OK SEND HELP

  


The man turned around to walk to the treadmills, his eyes meeting yours briefly just as you looked up from your phone. He flashed a small smile your way before resuming his conversation with his trainee.

“Inconclusion, you both have redheaded babies and bam! Happily ever after. There’d be no need to thank me after all’s said and done. What do you think?” 

“Yeah, that’s great and all. But I also think these ellipticals aren’t going to work out themselves,” you say, a tad guilty you hadn’t been listening to your friend explicitly detail an important new chapter in your life-story, before mounting the machine.

“Oh so _now_ you want to exercise?” Your friend shook their head at you. “What brought upon this sudden change of heart?”

You started up the machine as your eyes wandered over to the bodacious male (Where did his trainee go?) as he pulled out his phone to presumably check it with red coloring his cheeks. He then laughed; it was a beautiful twinkling sound ringing throughout the air. You resisted the urge to sigh again, this time dreamily.

Your friend sighed for you.

“I see. He is quite the eye candy. I can’t blame you for satisfying your sweet tooth but he’s bound to notice you gawking at him sometime soon if you don’t cut the crap and get your own ass moving!”

You hummed in acknowledgement, and before you knew it, a few minutes had already passed as you both took out any stress you may have harbored at the machine. It didn’t feel as torturous as you had expected it to be.

The text tone of your phone abruptly sounded and you instinctively reached for it to see what was going on. Maybe Beelzebestie had responded.

What you saw had you come incredibly close to dropping the device in utter surprise.

It was a candid photo of you; your hair, forehead, and arms were slicked with sweat. You didn’t find it taken from a flattering angle but that wasn’t important. The message that came after _did_ , however, cause you to drop your phone.

  


**Beelzebestie:** _*Attachment: 1 Image*_

  


**Beelzebestie:** Thank you. Would it be far-fetched to say you’re no different?

  


“Careful! Oi, what’s the big id-“ your friend stopped mid-sentence after retrieving your phone for you from the unforgiving floor before their own eyes bulged from their head. They couldn’t help the giggle that slipped past their lips. They knew all about Beelzebestie, mainly because you wouldn’t shut up about him.

“In-teres-ting (Y/N)… Oh would you look at that, the toilet is calling my name— (Y/N), I take it you can handle things from here!” your friend hurriedly said before throwing your phone into your fumbling hands and rushing off in the direction of the restroom, pausing to throw a cheeky wink and a thumbs-up your way before continuing to scurry off.

You only blinked in puzzlement, still processing what exactly had just happened without noticing the approaching footsteps coming your way.

If your suspicions were to be believed, then that redhead cutie with a booty was your actual number neighbor. Excitement and giddiness bubbled up in your chest at the prospect.

_Was this really happening?_

“(Y/N?)”

The deep bass of a masculine voice spoke up, a little too close for comfort. You had to refrain yourself from jumping back. Looking up, you were met with blush dusting gorgeous cheekbones and a purple gaze boring into yours.

“Beelzebestie…? Wait, that’s _YOUR_ ass?” You blurted out without thinking your words thoroughly.

Up until that very moment you weren’t aware the red of his cheeks could rival that of his hair. It was very cute, you thought. You wanted to see more of it.

“In the flesh,” he stated with a chuckle that rumbled.

You suddenly saw the perfect opportunity. You had to seize it _now_.

“Well, was your dad a baker? Because you’ve got a nice set of buns.”

You couldn’t help but grin when Beelzebub looked like the hotness rising up to his face was going to cause a Devildom-wide heatwave.

Mission accomplished.

“That’s definitely you and your pick-up lines.”

“In the flesh,” you echoed his words earlier with a chuckle of your own.

You went on to muse out loud. “So about that photo of your abs you accidentally sent me when you were also sending me a photo of your homemade cat waffles for your brother… I thought your abs were definitely crafted by god but… Geez Beel, your ass wasn’t left untouched by his hands either, huh?”

“It’s nice to meet you too, (Y/N).” He rested a hand behind his head with a sudden interest in the floor, still as flustered as ever. 

Your grin widened to the point of where it almost hurt but how could you care about the pain when the adorable person you were texting nonstop for days on end was standing right before you?

“Ah! Where are my manners? It’s a pleasure to meet you, Beelzebestie. Would you like to accompany me on a fine excursion to my place later? We’re going to have a barbecue.” You dramatically bowed, staring up at him through your lashes. You could’ve sworn you heard his stomach grumble just as the weights nearby were being shifted around obnoxiously.

“Of course, (Y/N). I would love to. And it seems my stomach would too.” He patted the skin there with a sheepish furrow of his brows.

  


…

  


**Beelzebestie:** Thank you for everything. The food was everything a glutton could ask for and more.

  


**Y/N:** u are most welcome, Mr.God’s-Favorite!! 

  


**Beelzebestie:** Haha, I don’t know about that but he did actually make me by hand. Sculpted me, if you will.

  


**Y/N:** i- huh???? no way

  


**Beelzebestie:** Yes way.

  


**Y/N:** do elaborate

  


**Beelzebestie:** Well, it all began eons ago…


End file.
